The Treasure of Corazon
by RoseTucker
Summary: Filled with Love and Adventures. R&R PLEEZ! I guarantee you that this will be fun to read
1. Tortuga and Dreams

Summary: This story is about Jack and a girl named Jezebel. The two had fallen in love a long time ago, but then jack got accused of murder, in which jezebel found that he's not guilty when it was too late, both wants to apologize to each other for their faults, jezebel gets married to a French guy, don't know what happens next...lol. joking! I just don't want to tell you guys what happens next :P  
  
Chapter 1-Tortuga and Dreams  
  
Author's Note: okay, this is like my first fanfic so tell me anything you guys want to say. The genre, title, rating, and summary will change as soon as I come up with better ones.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Jezebel so don't sue me. *Sob* I wish owned Jack though.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his ship, with a bottle of rum in his hand, looking out to the longing ocean. He thought about where his life would take him if he had never taken the route to piracy. If he never had the Black Pearl. If he had turned his life to her. Jack had remembered a lot of memories in the past where he spent some time with one young woman. Sure he knew a lot of women, but this one particular woman was special to him.  
  
"Jezebel," he murmured, "I miss you..."  
  
"Jack, are you alright?" William Turner called to him from behind. Jack turned around and quickly changed his form from sadness to cheery.  
  
"Aye, git ready boy because we are headin' fer Tortuga." Jack answered with a grin forming on his mouth.  
  
"Why are we going there for?" asked Will. He didn't like that place very much. Too many drunks and too many whores. But Jack obviously loved it there, plus he was running out of rum.  
  
"Well, um...I just wanted to pick up a few more supplies and uh, have some fun! ...I guess." Apparently Jack is a bit more drunk than usual, as so Will thought.  
  
The Black Pearl finally arrived to Tortuga. Jack staggered onto deck and off the gangplank. Mr. Gibbs and Will followed with the crew behind them. One woman spotted Jack and waltzed over to him as soon as she saw him come to town.  
  
"Scarlet!" exclaimed Jack with a devilish grin, but that grin soon turned into a frown as a hand landed on his cheek. "Ow! Bloody 'ell woman! That's twice you've done this to poor old Jack. I still don't think I deserved that slap." He mumbled as Scarlet turns and whips him with her hair. Will snickers at Jack as he rubs his aching face.  
  
"And you still haven't answered me from last time you were here, Jack! Who was that other woman?" Another woman walked towards Jack.  
  
"Ah, Giselle. Lemme explain..." But before Jack could explain anything, another hand met with his other cheek.  
  
"I don't need your pity excuses Jack Sparrow!" Giselle shouted.  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, luv." Said Jack, rubbing his now aching face. Giselle walked away, not wanting to hear anymore from him.  
  
" I think I might have deserved that one though, again." Just then, a hand was planted on Jack's shoulder. It was Gibbs laughing heartily with Will.  
  
"You sure do know how to handle women, Jack!" joked Will, still laughing at him. They soon entered a pub nearby and drank rum that whole night, with Jack telling stories of how he would get women into the sack and then leave them the next day.  
  
"I've heard these stories a million times," said Gibbs, talking to Will. "But each time it was heard, a few details were always changed." Will just laughed, wondering how that story sounded the first time it was told. Jack was getting a bit sleepy so he quickly ended his story and headed back to the Pearl.  
  
"Well hate to end this here story, gents. But old Captain Jack here needs a bit o' sleep." Said Jack, yawning.  
  
He finally made his way to his cabin and slipped into bed. As Jack drifted onto sleep, memories from the past came back to haunt him. He then started tossing and turning. The scene was clear to him now...  
  
"Believe me, Jezebel! I didn't do it! I didn't kill him! Please believe me!" Jack shouted and begged for her to have mercy on him. The guards that were holding him kept beating him, as if to tell him to shut up. Jezebel Williams just looked at him with both anger and sadness in her eyes. With that look on her face, Jack thought she would never trust him anymore. And with a wave of Jezebel's hand, the guards took Jack away to a dark, damp, and smelly cell.  
  
"I don't understand why you would do this to me, Jezebel..." Jack mumbled under his breath. He knew what was coming to him. He knew that the next day he would be hanged at the gallows. Right in front of his one and only love. The one who sent him to his death right then and there.  
  
Author's Note: How's that for a start? Do you like? hmmm... seems kinda short. What do you think?  
  
See that little blue button down there that says 'Go!' ? Click on it for me. Please review! 


	2. Troubles

Chapter 2-Troubles  
  
Author's note: Sorry! I know my updates are sooooo late but don't blame me, blame the stupid school named Ruffner Academy in Norfolk, VA. I can only update on the weekends.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I always have to write this? I do NOT own POTC! *sob* I wish I did though...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jack woke up the next morning breathing heavily and sweating rapidly. He got up from bed and walked out seeing that most of the crew was already on board. The sun was rising so Jack barked out orders for them to leave port.  
  
"Had a pleasant sleep Jack?" questioned Will. Jack turned around to respond him.  
  
"Aye. How was Tortuga last night? Did you like it there?" he smiled when the thought of irritating Will early in the morning had come to mind.  
  
"What do you think, Jack. You know I hate going to Tortuga." Will glared at Jack.  
  
"Well, I thought that it would be kind to take you there so you could have a little fun. But knowing that you got married to Elizabeth last month, you just can't do anything without feeling guilty at the last minute." His comment had Will fuming.  
  
"That's it! I've had it with you and you're ridiculous remarks!" his face turned red, which made Jack grin. Will turned around and stomped towards his own cabin.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Back in London, Jezebel Williams lives her life a prosperous women. Well that's what people thought of her as. Fact is she didn't like how she was living right now. She was miserable without her beloved Captain Jack Sparrow. His touch, his looks, his way of words. Everything about that man killed her inside.  
  
Jezebel sat in her room looking out the window, her gaze out into the ocean. She glanced at the bracelet on her wrist. It was a gift that Jack gave her about three years ago. The bracelet was gold with many beautiful designs carved on it. It also had two charms hanging from it. Suddenly, there came a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!" shouted Jezebel, grabbing a sword and running towards the door. "Yes?" she said automatically with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Jezebel, you have to help me! I'm in a bit of trouble...and uh...you were dragged into this too..." Susan Moore was out of breath by now, and Jezebel could tell that she'd been running around searching for something. 'But what in the world could she have been looking for?' Jezebel said to herself.  
  
"Oh no, what did my little friend get us into now?" Jezebel said in a bored tone, with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Susan knew she wasn't very surprised, as she had gotten them in trouble a few other times before.  
  
"This is not a time to be joking around, Jezebel!" Susan pleaded. Jezebel saw how serious she was and put on a worried face in an instant.  
  
"Then what is it? What did you do?" Voices of extremely boisterous men were heard from the background. "Wha- What the hell are they doing in my house? You let them follow you!?"  
  
"I didn't know they were following me! No time for questions, Jezebel. We gotta leave this place. Uh, I'll tell you everything about the troubles as soon as we get out of here"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said no time!" with that, Susan grabbed Jezebel's hand and fled out of her house through a back door.  
  
15 minutes later, after running through streets and alleys, they came to the docks. There was a ship waiting, with the words 'The Dark Cloud' painted on the bow. It looked brand new.  
  
"What is this about Susan?!" Jezebel got angry, and she still doesn't know what's going on!  
  
"Come on now, spit it out!"  
  
"Okay! There's some pirates see..." Susan gulped for some air.  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"They want something from you."  
  
"Well, that's obvious since they came barging in my house!"  
  
"They raided my house too! But I'm not finished; I heard one of saying that they needed a bracelet." Susan pointed at the bracelet on Jezebel's arm. "said it was for lifting some curse or something." She waved her hands this way and that, like she was telling some wonderful story.  
  
"Then why were you in my house before they came in?"  
  
"'Cuz I was looking for you and something to defend myself with , by the way, where do you keep the knives in your house?"  
  
"Third cabinet by the sink." Jezebel examined her fingernails.  
  
"Oh........." Susan put her hand to her chin as if in a deep thought. "I really don't know why they wanted the stupid bracelet, it's not like they're actually cursed themselves." Jezebel wanted to slap Susan for making such a brainless remark.  
  
"Do you hear yourself talk?" Susan loved aggravating Jezebel, and whenever she saw that annoyed look on Jezebel's face, she would smile.  
  
"No." She reminded Jezebel so much of that pirate Jack Sparrow. (A/N: Ehem...excuse me-I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow :)) Suddenly, Susan looked up at the ship before them. "Oh look! There's a ship-let's hop aboard and go...well...somewhere, before them pirates catch us here." Jezebel rolled her eyes.  
  
"How in the world are we going to get on that ship?"  
  
"Just trust me. I've got ways."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
(A/N: So...What do you people think? Please review! Again, I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting!)  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
thats-niki-to-you-my first reviewer! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
DarkWitchAngel-I'm glad you like my story so far.  
  
Moviesavvy-Thanks for the advice. It helped me out so much!  
  
Dre-is this chapter better?  
  
Chris-thanks for the criticism.  
  
James-thanks... 


	3. On our Way

Chapter 3-On our Way  
  
Author's Note: So how long has it been? Gosh, I have so many issues to take care of.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own POTC.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jezebel and Susan ran into a man holding a rather large barrel and nearly knocked him over. Jezebel jumped back and fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry!" they both shouted in unison. Susan helped Jezebel up and faced the old man.  
  
"Grr! Go away!" growled the man.  
  
"But sir, do you know the captain of this ship?" Jezebel asked. Susan nudged her side to make her shut up.  
  
"I can handle this, be quiet!" Susan whispered. Jezebel put her hands up for defense.  
  
"I said go away!" the man growled again and went back to whatever he was doing. Jezebel wrinkled up her nose and huffed. Susan pulled her away from the old man.  
  
"Look at what you did! You've ruined our chance for an easy way on the ship. Now we have to do it the hard way." Shouted Susan.  
  
"Oh please, that old coot obviously has some issues to take care of. So, what do we do now?" Jezebel said as calmly as she could.  
  
"We are just going to go as stowaways." Susan really didn't want to go psycho on her friend because that really is Jezebel's job to go crazy anyway.  
  
"Stowaways? That's your great idea? Don't you remember last time we went as stowaways?"  
  
"Yes, yes, and wasn't that fun?"  
  
"Okay fine! We are going to go as stowaways-but this time we are keeping a low profile."  
  
"Now if I remember correctly, Jezebel, 'twas you that couldn't keep from talking to that Captain Sparrow."  
  
"But I didn't know HE was the captain, ya know!"  
  
"You could've just asked me, dear."  
  
"Now why do you remind me so much of him?"  
  
"I do not act like Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Right..." Jezebel and Susan sat on a rock and argued until people were boarding 'The Dark Cloud'.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Susan and Jack were younger, on the Black Pearl just talking and drinking rum in Jack's cabin. They just came from a big feast on the main deck.  
  
"Jack, do you think we'll be friends forever?" Susan asked.  
  
"Sure, luv. That we will, I promise you." Said Jack, right before he fell on his bed, pretending to sleep. Susan laughed and walked over to the door.  
  
"I hope so, Jack. You're the best friend I could ever have." Susan left his cabin. Jack sat back up, thinking about her statement; then finally fell back on his bed to unconsciousness.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Oh look Susan, some people are boarding the ship!" exclaimed Jezebel.  
  
"Shhhh! Come on, let's sneak onboard." They followed people boarding, trying to blend in; and succeeded. "Let's go somewhere below deck where no one can see us. And hide there 'till I come back and say 'it's clear'. Okay?" Susan looked serious, so Jezebel just nodded.  
  
"Sure. You're the boss on this ship ride." Jezebel found a safe place to hide from any contact to people above deck. Susan left Jezebel to herself for a few hours before trotting back with some food on a tray.  
  
"How'd you get that?" asked Jezebel.  
  
"Just like I said, I've got ways." Susan said, with a big smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gibbs, do ye think we'll run into her ever again?" questioned Jack, looking depressed. Gibbs looked up in shock, wondering why his captain would get so emotional just because of a woman.  
  
"What are ye talking about, sir?" he responded.  
  
"You know..." Jack's voice trailed off, "Jezebel..."  
  
"Ah, well I think there's a possibility we might. After all, her family does live in Port Royal. We are heading for Port Royal aren't we?"  
  
"Aye, but do ye think we'll see her there?"  
  
"That's a question for you to find out when we git there. Goodnight, sir." Gibbs left Jack at the helm of the Black Pearl. Jack had a past that he always thought was wonderful, but the present didn't always seem so great without Jezebel.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
How long has it been? I've been so busy; it's just not fun anymore. Any way, what do you guys think of my story? Is it good so far? Come on, tell me what you think! 


	4. A Start For A New Adventure

Chapter 4-A Start for a New Adventure  
  
Author's Note-I'll try really hard to update at least once a week, promise!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own POTC, don't ask...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The Black Pearl arrived at Port Royal and Jack, Will, and Gibbs were safely (if you can call killing people just to get to one place without getting hurt that) in a tavern. They all had a flask of rum and a good old conversation before heading out for new adventures.  
  
"Captain, I heard about this newly discovered treasure," whispered Gibbs.  
  
"Really? Tell me more," said Jack, listening attentively.  
  
"Well, a ship called 'The Shooting Star' had discovered the hidden treasures of Clara Corazon before it sank into the ocean depths of the Bermuda waters and left one standing survivor. I heard it was right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"I was told that this treasure was of great wonders, sir. That it was the most extraordinaire treasures of them all." Jack was now about to fall out of his seat.  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"One problem." At this time, Jack was on the floor, rubbing his bottom. He looked at Gibbs with questioning eyes, and then finally stood up.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" he sat back down on the same seat that he had fallen out of.  
  
"The reason why 'The Shooting Star' sank was because of a mysterious force pulling it under water. The only way onto the island is if ye sail through the Bermuda Triangle with a special golden bracelet somewhere on the ship." Gibbs explained.  
  
"A bracelet, eh? Tell me Gibbs, do ye know what the bracelet might look like?"  
  
"Uh, I think it has some designs engraved in it. Oh, and two little charms hanging from it." Jack's eye's widened. Gibbs looked at him, very puzzled. "Is something wrong, Captain?"  
  
"That bracelet! It's the one I gave to Jezebel right before we had departed!" Gibbs' eyes also widened.  
  
"We have one more problem though."  
  
"What is it now, Gibbs?" Jack was getting irritated.  
  
"Well, Clara was the owner of the treasures."  
  
"Yea, I got that."  
  
"And Clara had one daughter, a grand daughter, and a grandson. Clara somehow died right after she told her grandchildren the secrets of her hidden treasures."  
  
"Get on with the point, Gibbs."  
  
"Okay, the owner's descendent of the treasure has to be on the same ship with the bracelet on his or her wrist. 'The Shooting Star' had Clara's grandson on the ship and the bracelet along with them, but the bracelet wasn't on his wrist." Jack hit the table with such force, that his flask of rum tipped over and spilled everywhere.  
  
"We have got to find Jezebel..."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
(A/N: Finally...I formed a plot, yay!)  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
SpAnIsH-EyEs2-I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Metsalanna-thanks for just reviewing :D 


	5. Jezbel Falls in Love

Chapter 5-Jezebel falls in love  
  
Author's Note-so how do you like this story so far? Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate you guys. Well, the story goes on...  
  
Disclaimer-Blah, blah, blah...I don't own PotC...Blah, blah, blah...Don't sue me...Blah, blah, blah...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Aye, we do need to find Jezebel. But where do we find Clara's granddaughter?" Gibbs questioned his captain.  
  
"We shall find her after we git the bracelet, savvy?" Jack responded. And that was the end of the conversation, until Will butted in...  
  
"So where do we start?"  
  
"You leave that up to me. In the meantime, lad, please try not to do anything...stupid." Added Jack. The three of them walked out of the tavern and climb back to the Black Pearl for a good night's sleep, for tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was already down when 'The Dark Cloud' arrived in Port Royal, carrying Jezebel and Susan. They were more than anxious to get off that smelly ship. Once they got off, Susan stumbled straight into another man. Only this time, the man was more respectful.  
  
"Oof!" Susan shouted as she fell down.  
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry miss, did I hurt you?" a very handsome man helped Susan to her feet. Jezebel would have said something about her clumsiness, but this man bedazzled her.  
  
"No, not at all, I'm okay." Susan replied, not even caring whom this person was. "C'mon Jez. We have to go, now!" Jezebel just stood there, staring. "It's not very polite to stare...Jezebel? Jezebel!" Susan snapped her fingers in Jezebel's face.  
  
"Hmmm? Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, my name's uh...uh...Jezebel...Jezebel Williams."  
  
"Hi, my name's Pierre Johnson. Nice to meet you Jezebel." Pierre took Jezebel's hand and kissed it, while looking in her eyes. Jezebel blushed. "And you are?" he said, turning his head to Susan.  
  
"I'm Susan. Nice to meet you too, blah, blah, blah. C'mon Jezebel! We have to go now!" Susan grabbed Jezebel and tried to scurry off, but Jezebel let go of Susan and concluded the meeting 'properly' with Mr. Charming.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Johnson-"  
  
"Please, call me Pierre."  
  
"Um, Pierre... My friend here is being RUDE. I'll have to see you another time. I hope we bump into each other again."  
  
"Sure, I'll keep an eye out for you, see you soon."  
  
"Sooner than you think!" with that, Jezebel walked off with Susan towards the governor's home. Jezebel wanted to see if they can stay in Port Royal with their old friend, Elizabeth Swann, while they're there. On the way there, Susan and Jezebel had a 'talk'.  
  
"What was that about?!" Susan shouted at Jezebel.  
  
"What was...what?" Jezebel replied, looking dreamy-eyed.  
  
"That thang with Pierre!"  
  
"Oh, that wasn't a 'thang' it was...love at first sight. *sigh*"  
  
"Yea, and I thought you were in love with Jack." Susan mumbled quite loudly.  
  
"Well excuse me if I didn't show very much love for him." Jezebel retorted. They had come to the governor's house.  
  
"Why are we here for? I thought we were going to Mr. Williams' house, not here! I'll be sent to the gallows! Don't let them take me away!" Susan panicked.  
  
"Calm down! We're only here to visit Elizabeth. We'll go back to my father's house later." Jezebel knocked on the door; a butler answered it. "Hello, may I please speak to Elizabeth?"  
  
"Hello, she's in her room. Please, come in. I'll go get her-" the butler greeted them, but Susan interrupted.  
  
"Uh, no we can get her ourselves." She made her way into the house and Jezebel followed.  
  
"Okay. Her room is upstairs, third door to the right." The butler said. Jezebel and Susan scurried off to see Elizabeth without thanking the butler. Finally, they came to her door.  
  
"Elizabeth? Are you there? This is Jezebel." Elizabeth came running to the door, but tripped over a chair. BOOM! "Elizabeth? Are you okay?"  
  
"Ouch! Um, yes! I'm okay! The door is open! Come in, come in!" Elizabeth wailed. Jezebel opened the door with Susan behind her.  
  
"Gosh Liz, what did you do?" Susan questioned.  
  
"I-I tripped. Over the uh-uh, chair." Jezebel helped Elizabeth to her feet. "So, what are you two doing here? I thought that Jezebel lived in London and that you would stay out of her way unless something bad happens... wait a minute, if you two are here. Together. Then something's wrong."  
  
"Yea, that's why we need your help." Jezebel added.  
  
"Well, what can I do to help then?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Actually, we need a place to stay for only one night, that's all." Susan answered and Jezebel looked at her with annoyance.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth. Susan can tell us about what she has done to get us in trouble later. Isn't that right Susan?"  
  
"Uh-huh, sure." it was Susan's turn to be annoyed; only she was calm about it.  
  
"Alright, I'll get one of my maids to get a guest room for the both of you. Just make sure my father doesn't see you, Susan. You know he doesn't like pirates, even former ones."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
(A/N: So how do you like this chapter? I liked it myself :D)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
BrendaC- I hope you like this chapter even better :D  
  
Moviesavvy- Thanks for reviewing anyway. Is this chapter better? 


	6. The Search Begins

Chapter 6-The Search begins!  
  
Author's Note-Happy *late* New Year's everyone!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-sorry, I don't own PotC. I still wish I did though...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jezebel and Susan sat in their room, talking to Elizabeth. Susan told them of why the pirates were looking for Jezebel.  
  
"Ye see, after Jezebel and I went our separate ways, I joined a crew on 'The Fierce Fire.'" Susan began her story.  
  
"I've heard of that ship. Henry Brooke. He's the Captain of that ship right?" Elizabeth stated; she was very curious of hearing her story. This will keep her entertained since she scarcely have anyone to keep her company but her maids, her father, and... sometimes Commodore Norrington. Who wants him for company?  
  
"Aye." Susan replied.  
  
"I've heard tales of him and that ship-" Elizabeth was getting carried away but then Jezebel interrupted.  
  
"Elizabeth, remember. Susan is telling the story-or stories. Which ever one."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry Susan." Elizabeth apologized.  
  
"It's alright. Anyway, back to the story. While I was washing the decks one night on 'The Fierce Fire', I found out something that I would never want to see again."  
  
"What did you see?" Elizabeth and Jezebel both asked her in unison.  
  
"The crew. They were all turned to ghosts! All swarming around, the lot of them! I was so frightened, I ran into my cabin. A few minutes later, Captain Brooke came in. He told me of the curse that came upon his crew and how to get rid of it. It hadn't come across him, but it was like a disease and that soon he, too, would turn ghastly himself. He said 'the curse was like a cold, when you are exposed to the germs, you catch it.' It was like he didn't care. I felt sad for him."  
  
"Then what happened?" Jezebel asked, very interested in this story Susan was telling.  
  
"He laughed hysterically then left my cabin. After that, I became too terrified to go near the crew so when we docked the next day, I abandoned the ship and looked for you, Jezebel."  
  
"But why were you looking for her?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"When I got off, I found the crew following me to my house. Then some followed me over to Jezebel's. I soon found out that Captain Brooke was a real evil person on count of him burning down every blasted thing in my home and planning to hunt me down and kill me just for learning about the curse and how to break it. I warned Jezebel of the curse-"  
  
"Maybe more like acting like a twit and being stupid was more you did than warning me. Because I recall that when we got to the docks to sneak aboard 'The Dark Cloud', you had a memory lapse." Jezebel said, smartly.  
  
"Oh, that. I was just acting...come on, I may be slow sometimes, but I am good at getting you out of trouble." Susan replied back.  
  
"And good at starting trouble too." Jezebel added.  
  
"Shut up Jezebel. I'm telling a story!" Susan started telling Jezebel and Elizabeth about the treasures of Clara Corazon, about the Bermuda Triangle, and about the bracelet, but there was only one thing she did not told them, or anyone but just one person. "You see, the bracelet was a key to the treasures and a key to break the curse which was upon the crew and soon to be upon Captain Brooke."  
  
"Wow." Elizabeth said, with amazement. "So what are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Well, this is what we're going to do..." Susan began planning with Elizabeth and Jezebel.  
  
~*~  
  
It was near dawn and Jack, Will, and Gibbs were sleeping in their cabins, in the Black Pearl. Again, Jack dreamed up something of the past...  
  
Jack lay in his cell, not wanting to move, not wanting to do anything. He didn't even try to escape. "If she wants me to die, maybe I deserve to die..." Jack whispered aloud.  
  
Suddenly, Jack awoke to the constantly banging on his cabin door. "What the hell d'ye want?!" He yelled, very pissed. Gibbs and Will entered his cabin, with maps.  
  
"Uh, sorry to wake ye Captain but, we found some maps below deck and we thought ye'd want to take a peek at 'em" Gibbs said.  
  
"Yea, sorry to bother you, Jack." Will also said, right behind Gibbs. "Heh heh, heh." he added a nervous laugh. Jack glared at him. "Ahem." Will cleared his throat, he was very nervous because he had never seen Jack in such a bad mood and didn't know what would happen if he mad a bad move.  
  
"Can ye show me tomorrow? I'm kind of sleepy right now." Jack said.  
  
"I think ye should really see it." Gibbs said.  
  
"Okay, fine!" Jack replied. They began to look at the maps put out in front of Jack; he was still sitting in bed. "This is amazing! Gibbs, where did you find these?"  
  
"Well, Will found them hidden under the loose wood under the barrels filled with fish in the kitchen."  
  
"You found them, Will?" The maps astonished Jack. They were filled with lines and pictures that described the Bermuda Triangle. Jack has all the information he needed. Now all he has to do is find Jezebel, and hope that Susan was with her.  
  
"Uh, yea..." Will said, plainly. He was getting a bit sleepy, but the smell of Jack's cabin made him stay awake.  
  
"Okay, gents! It's time to sleep for tomorrow we search for the bracelet!" Jack stated, not knowing what time it was.  
  
"Jack..." Will said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's already tomorrow." Will pointed toward the window in Jack's cabin.  
  
"Ok...let's get going then..." Jack sighed; he did wanted more sleep.  
  
"Okay!" Gibbs said cheerfully.  
  
"Will, tell the crew that we are going to stay here in Port Royal for a minimum of 3 more days and Gibbs, you go get the rowboats ready so we can go ashore. I'll get up the crows nest and tell them to watch the ship." Jack sternly ordered Will and Gibbs, which is what Captains do, of course. The two did as they were ordered and Jack did as he said and before you knew it, they were headed towards Jezebel's father's house down a path that led down through a huge forest. Like always, Jack knew where the place was and how to get there as he's been there more times than he counted. But what he didn't know was that something was now lurking in that forest.  
  
(A/N: this is the longest chapter I've ever written in this story. Hmm... so, what d'ya think?)  
  
REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Shocking!

Chapter 7– Shocking!  
  
Author's Note-Does anyone know where I can get the script to Atlantis: The Lost Empire? I'm thinking of making a fanfic about that.  
  
Disclaimer-Does not own anything!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jack, Will, and Gibbs walked into the forest, watching their backs and making sure that no one was following them. They were pretty sure nothing was trailing behind them.  
  
"Jack, are you sure that we are supposed to pass through this thick forest just to get to Jezebel's father's house?" Will asked, worried that something might pop up behind them.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, I've been here over a hundred times. Why did you ask? Are you afraid or something?" Jack asked, looking smartly.  
  
"I'm not afraid Jack." Will fibbed, looking very nervous.  
  
"Then why ye looking like that, Will?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Like what?" He asked back.  
  
"Will, after challenging me and rescuing Elizabeth, I thought you had a lot of confidence." Jack smiled, trying to make Will mad.  
  
"Well, that was then. I'm still brave, it's just that we're in a BLOODY FOREST WHERE WE CAN EASILY GET LOST AND DIE!!!" Well, making Will mad worked...  
  
"Calm down, lad." Gibbs said, putting a hand on Will's shoulder to comfort him. "We'll be outta here in no time."  
  
"That's right, Will. Listen to ol' Gibbs. He'll comfort you the whoooole way." Jack laughed.  
  
"It's not funny, Jack." Will glared at Jack. There was a rustle in the bushes that was behind him. "What was that?" Will asked, very nervously.  
  
"It was nothing, Will. Calm yer nerves will ye?" Jack said.  
  
"You're one to believe. I swear I heard something." Will said. There was another rustle. This time Gibbs heard it.  
  
"I think he's right Jack." Gibbs said. He saw a rope lying in the grass that Jack was walking toward to. "Jack! Don't make another step! It's a trap!"  
  
"What?" Jack didn't take that next step; instead he became alert. "What are ye talking about?" Gibbs found a rabbit and put it where the rope was. Suddenly, the rope pulled up with the rabbit's leg caught in it. Gibbs pointed to the bushes that was rustling and Jack cocked his pistol in it. The person that was in it stood up and held his hands up. Jack couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
~*~  
  
"This morning Jezebel and I will go to her father's house and talk to him, and ask him a few questions about this bracelet." Susan said pointing to Jezebel's wrist.  
  
"What does my father have to do with this bracelet?" Jezebel asked.  
  
"Your father and my mother used to be friends, you remember that don't you?" Susan replied, packing some food in her jacket for the trip.  
  
"Yes, but what does my bracelet have to do with him?" Jezebel asked again, just watching Susan without helping.  
  
"Well, my mother told your father a little too much about that bracelet of yours. She told him about both the curse and the treasure." Susan still kept packing, this time she packed up her weapons. She put a dagger in her boot, three daggers on the inside pocket of her jacket, and two beside her holster and sword.  
  
"What are all the weapons for?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Jezebel and I are going on an adventure right?" Susan asked back, after she just finished packing up her stuff; only she was missing something.  
  
"Right." Jezebel and Elizabeth both said.  
  
"Well-Does anyone know where my pistol is?" Susan said, changing the subject. Suddenly, a maid came in with a letter.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt my lady, but you have a letter. And miss Moore?" the maid curtsied and gave the letter to Elizabeth.  
  
"Aye." Said Susan, still looking.  
  
"I believe your pistol is in the drawer."  
  
"Why thank you!" Susan opened the drawer, pulled out her pistol, put bullets in it, and finally placed it in her holster. "By the way, would you like to come with the two of us on our adventure?"  
  
"No! She's my maid and I'd like to keep her here." Elizabeth stated. Her two friends were already leaving her; she wouldn't want her maid to leave her too.  
  
"Well, would you like to come with us?" Jezebel asked, not sure where this would lead.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know. But hey, I could use an adventure!" Elizabeth said, very excited. Her maid still stood by the door, listening intently on everything they said, but they really didn't mind her being there.  
  
"Anyway, there will be a lot of danger out there if we don't be careful, that's why I'm bringing these things with me." Susan explained, switching the topic again. "And Jezebel?"  
  
"Yes?" Jezebel said, glancing at Susan.  
  
"Don't go looking for that Pierre guy because I doubt we'll ever see the likes of him again." Susan said, with a toothy grin.  
  
"Who's Pierre?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"He's just a nobody that we ran into yesterday. Jezebel fell madly in love with him." Susan laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh is that right?" Elizabeth laughed along with Susan.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going now? Susan? Elizabeth?" Jezebel said, trying to cover up for the embarrassment.  
  
"Sure." Susan said, still laughing. Elizabeth then saw her maid standing by the door and asked her to tell her father that she'll be gone for a few months whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Tell him I said that I need to help out my friends. Oh, and tell him I love him. You can tell him this when he awakes." Elizabeth told her maid, as she too packed her things.  
  
"Remember to travel lightly, Elizabeth." Jezebel said. Elizabeth's maid curtsied again and then left the room.  
  
"I know, I know." Elizabeth picked out a simple dress from her wardrobe that she can wear on this little adventure; this little dress had pockets so she can keep whatever she needed in them. Suddenly, she remembered the letter. "I almost forgot about this letter!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, open it. We can afford time. Besides, everyone in this mansion is asleep besides the three of us, the maids and butlers, and the guards." Jezebel said.  
  
"Okay, oh look! It's From Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
(A/N: Two words: Cliff Hanger! YAY!)  
  
PLZ, PLZ, PLEEEEZ REVIEW!!!!! Why aren't any of you reviewing? I have gotten only a few reviews!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Missjackiesparrow-thanks for the nice compliment! Do you really think it's good? You're the only one that reviewed the last chapter! I'm thinking of ending it. 


	8. Memories Flood Back And Secrets Unfold

Chapter 8-Memories Flood Back and Secrets unfold  
  
Author's Note-I have only one thing to say to you people...REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything but my pride...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jack stood in bewilderment. He couldn't speak or move. If it weren't for Will, he could've stood there for hours.  
  
"Do you know who this is, Jack?" Will asked, looking confused. Gibbs stood there too. He was also silent as the grave.  
  
"Why, I believe this gentleman is...Jezebel's brother." Jack said, putting his weapon down.  
  
"I haven't seen ye in years, Mr. Ronald Williams. I thought ye were dead, well actually we all did." Gibbs patted Ronald's shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, nice to see you again." Ronald said, as calmly as possible, "and how many times must I ask you to call me Ron?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that it's been too long." Gibbs laughed. "Jack? Don't ye want to talk to yer ol' buddy here?" Jack just stood there, amazed by this person, like he's come from the dead. Then he cleared his throat.  
  
"You do know that you caused a lot of trouble between me and your sister right?" Jack more stated than asked. "Do you even know where she is? Because I certainly do not." Will, who was out of the whole conversation, decided to cut in.  
  
"Am I missing something, Jack?" Will spoke. "Obviously, something happened in the past that I wasn't aware of."  
  
"Stay out of this Will, I'm talking!" Jack got a little irritated.  
  
"I think you really need to calm down, Jack." Gibbs said. "Ron is an old friend and you are just stuck in the past."  
  
"How about we all go to my house and discuss a little more about this. It may calm you down a bit." Ron offered.  
  
"By the way, where can we find your father?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Oh, my father? Well he lives with me, so if you'll just follow me through this path here..." Ron gestured toward a path that was marked that neither Jack, Will, or Gibbs saw earlier. They made it to the place and made themselves comfortable. Ron fixed a couple of green tea for the group while they make themselves feel right at home in the living room. "Jack, Will, Gibbs, would you like some tea?"  
  
"Sure, that would be nice," Gibbs and Will replied, but Jack still was angry about what he thought, which is that Ronald faked his own death.  
  
"I'd prefer rum, thanks." Jack said; sounding irritated.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Ronald turned and fetched for the rum while Gibbs, Will, and Jack chatted about the treasure.  
  
"So Gibbs...is there anything else that you know about this bracelet that we're looking for?" Will asked.  
  
"What I told ye is all I know, but I'm pretty sure there's more." Gibbs said, so darkly, so mysteriously as he's always been. Just then, Ronald came in the room with Jack's rum. Jack quietly thanked Ronald as he put his feet up on Ronald's lovely coffee table.  
  
"That's right Gibbs, there is more." He said. "Surely you all have heard of the curse over the treasure of Corazon." Jack nearly spat out his rum at this mention of the treasure. Ronald ignored him and his improper ways. "That is what you two are talking about right?"  
  
"There's a curse?!" Jack almost yelled. But the other three continued to ignore him.  
  
"How do you what we're talking about?" Will asked, confused.  
  
"The boy's smart, Will." Gibbs laughed.  
  
"Actually, that treasure is believed to be the most extraordinary treasure of all and it happens to be the only one that needs a special jewel to unlock all it's secrets." Ronald explained to the two.  
  
"What are the secrets?" Jack calmly asked, still the three ignored him.  
  
"So, what about this curse?" Will questioned. Ronald had began to tell them about the curse that was upon the treasure and how the curse can be placed upon them for a greedy cause. Meanwhile, Jack had a flashback, only this time it was different. It wasn't anything like the dreams he had, but it was useful...  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of the Pearl when he heard light footsteps and turned around.  
  
"Jack, I need to talk to you..." Susan Moore's voice faded away as she said this. Jack didn't know whether this were bad news, or good news.  
  
"Do you remember me telling you about stories of this legendary treasure hidden in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle?" her voice cracked.  
  
"Aye, you told me that it was impossible to get to the middle of the triangle without sinking because of some force of gravity pulling on anything that comes near it unless yadda, yadda, yadda. I know." Jack boringly answered.  
  
"Well, guess what..." Susan smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me, Susan. I already know."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Your old friend was the only granddaughter of Clara Corazon." Jack said, still sounding bored. Susan's smile had gotten even bigger.  
  
"No silly, what I wanted to tell you is...I am Clara Corazon's only granddaughter." Susan surprised Jack. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"That's interesting..." was all he could say back to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth excitedly opened the letter from Will and read the words aloud:  
  
"Dear my beloved Elizabeth,  
  
I am sorry that I have not contacted you within these 3 weeks that has gone by, and I have to say that I terribly miss you so. Jack and Gibbs are taking me on an adventure and I probably won't be able to write any more letters until next month at least. On this adventure, Jack is looking for a bracelet that he gave to Jezebel a long time ago. Don't you remember Jezebel Williams, our childhood friend? Anyway, Jack is looking for a treasure, which all pirates seek, but it is said that this treasure has secrets that Jack wants to unfold. We are well on our way to Jezebel's father's house and I'm pretty sure that Jack is planning something so I need to keep a sharp eye on him. I am also looking forward to our next meeting, Elizabeth.  
  
Love,  
William Turner"  
  
"That Will," Jezebel sighed right after Elizabeth finished reading, "I always said he was the sweetest."  
  
"Yea, but he talked about the treasure. I'm guessing that this was written last night." Susan said. "We have to go now if we want to catch them."  
  
"She's right, let's get moving." Elizabeth added. The bunch fled through the corridors and out of the governor's house before anyone knew they were there. They walked through alleys but the way was a very long walk, so the trio decided to take a rest in a small hut. Meanwhile, Susan had another flashback. It looked like it picked up right after her last one, which was a few days ago, but she remembered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So how's the Captain?" Gibbs asked. He was strolling by and saw Susan walk out of Jack's cabin so he decided to ask that.  
  
"He fell asleep. Say Mr. Gibbs?" Susan looked at feet. She felt really bad for what she was about to do to Jack.  
  
"Aye. Is something wrong Susan?" Gibbs at this point was worried with Susan looking like that.  
  
"We all know that Jezebel may be out of our lives for a long time and despite the feast for the recent pillaging of a merchant ship-"  
  
"Git on with it Susan."  
  
"Can ya give this letter to Jack?" Susan handed Mr. Gibbs a letter. He looked upon it and wondered what it was about.  
  
"What's this?" Susan tried very hard not to cry but Gibbs could see Susan was hurting through her eyes.  
  
"I've decided to leave Mr. Gibbs. I cannot stay here on the Black Pearl any longer. I've caused a lot of damage to Jack's heart so I've decided to leave. We'll be at London soon so I can depart from this ship then. You can give the letter to Jack at dawn."  
  
"We'll miss ye Susan. The crew and all." Gibbs and Susan hugged and departed with a quiet goodbye.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Susan's eyes started to well up with tears. But Elizabeth looked at her strangely so Susan blinked the tears away. Now Susan remembers why she left the Black Pearl. She had hurt both Jack and Jezebel and wanted to run away. Silently, she vowed to herself that if she can be a part of the crew of the Black Pearl, she'd never leave again.  
  
"Susan, is something wrong?" Jezebel asked.  
  
"You know, you look like Mr. Gibbs when you make that face." Susan laughed. Jezebel and Elizabeth looked at each other, confused.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
(A/N: It's been a long, long day! Wow, no reviews for last chapter...) 


	9. Look Who Jezebel Ran Into

Chapter 9- Look Who Jezebel Ran Into  
  
Author's Note-Sorry, I had to change Pierre's last name, do not ask me why because it is a VERY long story.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything...but I will! I will own some of this and a lot of that and a tiny bit of this...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"I think we should be going now, Susan." Elizabeth said, still looking confused. Susan brought up Mr. Gibbs' name just out of the blue.  
  
"She's right. We do need to get going if we want to catch up to Jack and everyone." Jezebel added. And so, these three girls continued on with their expedition. Susan and Elizabeth talked along with Jezebel at their side.  
  
"So Susan, you were talking about a guy that Jezebel met earlier. Tell me about him." Elizabeth said. Jezebel just walked, looking at the ground and not paying attention to what they were talking about.  
  
"Oh yea, Mr. Pierre Johnson." Susan started to tell another story. Once Jezebel heard Pierre's name, her heart started racing and she jumped in front of Elizabeth and Susan, walking backwards while facing them. "Well, we were on our way to your house, Elizabeth. And I bumped into a man. When he helped me up, I saw Jezebel drooling." Susan laughed as she saw Jezebel's face going red.  
  
"Really?" Elizabeth looked curious. "Well, what did he look like I wonder. Jezebel? Can you tell me what he looks like?" Jezebel didn't know if it was anger that made her face go red or if she was just blushing. All she knew was that right now, she wanted to strangle Susan. All of a sudden, Elizabeth and Susan stopped in their tracks, but for some reason, Jezebel kept walking.  
  
"Are we supposed to be walking like that?" A familiar voice had startled Jezebel and she turned around so fast that she almost fell to the ground if it weren't for someone holding her up. "Are you alright- well, well, well, I knew somehow I'd see you again."  
  
"Pierre! How nice to see you again!" Jezebel blushed and stood straight up. Susan and Elizabeth ran up to them and laughed.  
  
"Is that him?" Elizabeth whispered and managed to get out a giggle or two.  
  
"Uh-huh." Susan laughed out loud. "Pierre, this is Elizabeth Swann. She's with us on our little journey going somewhere. So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth." Pierre said.  
  
"Hi." Elizabeth turned to Jezebel. "You go girl, he looks good." She whispered to her. Jezebel nudged her to make her shut up, but Elizabeth just snickered.  
  
"Me? Oh nothing, just walking around, like I do every morning. And you three?" he said, with a smile.  
  
"We're just doing the same. Actually, we were just leaving. Isn't that right girls?" Susan said. You could never trust someone you hardly know. Susan learned that from the hard way. Jezebel and Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Well, is there any way I can join you?" Pierre pleaded. "Please?" Susan looked at him suspiciously; she didn't trust Pierre at all. While Jezebel looked at him so sweetly, she just met the boy and he has already manipulated her. And Elizabeth, that girl just didn't get it. Elizabeth didn't get why Susan disliked Pierre and why Jezebel is so into him. She was as confused as a moth heading for a florescent light bulb. Once the moth got to the light bulb, BZZT! It's dead. But, of course, that wasn't Elizabeth. Elizabeth is too smart to be blinded by silly questions that were soon to be answered. For a while, they were quiet, all thinking with Pierre doing his best at the puppy dog pout. Until Susan broke the silence, seeing that Jezebel was so desperate and in need of a man.  
  
"Oh, okay. He can come with us." Susan said, with a serious face. Pierre smiled and Jezebel quietly whispered 'yes!'  
  
"Really? He can come?" Elizabeth asked with an unsure face. Jezebel didn't know if Elizabeth was excited or if she didn't want Pierre to come along. She also wondered why none of her friends trusted him.  
  
"Sure, only in one condition..." Susan continued. Pierre stopped smiling and Jezebel calmed down a little.  
  
"What's that?" Jezebel asked. Susan just started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, it's not much. It's just that he's going to have to watch his every move because I don't trust him." Susan chuckled.  
  
"I don't find that very amusing, Susan." Jezebel frowned.  
  
"You don't have to. But it happens to be that I do because I had two bottles of rum before we left Elizabeth's house." Susan burst into laughter that caused Elizabeth to giggle.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll promise to keep out of the way. Can we just go? I've been dying too leave this town but I could never quite find my way. So can you help a fellow out?" Pierre looked at Susan so pleadingly that Susan knew he had to come along.  
  
"Let's go then..." Susan started off the road singing a very familiar song that reminded Jezebel once again of Captain Jack Sparrow. "Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirate's life fer me!" Susan sang. Jezebel then became down hearted and took a glance at her bracelet.  
  
"Oh, Jack. I wish you were here..." Jezebel mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Pierre said. He was walking right behind her and thought she had said something.  
  
"Nothing." Jezebel suddenly realized that Jack is completely out of her life and that now it's time to move on to better things...like Pierre Johnson.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
(A/N: So, how is it so far? Ya know, I'm thinking of ending this story after a few more chapters. No one's reading this.)  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Young Guns # 1-for the really nice compliment. I really appreciate you reviewing, unlike some peoples... 


	10. Now, All Secrets UnleashedWell, Almost

Chapter 10-Now, All Secrets unleashed...well, almost  
  
Disclaimer-I'm getting tired of this thang. Do I still have to say it? Okay, fine...I don't own POTC.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Eureka!" Jack exclaimed right after he had his flashback. He had startled everyone, which had caused Ronald's Father to arrive into the living room.  
  
"Ron, what is all the ruckus down here? Don't you know that I am trying to get some sleep?" Mr. Williams shouted, very angrily. Then, as soon as he stepped in, he looked straight at Jack.  
  
"Sorry, father." Ronald apologized. "Uh, father...this here is Mr. Gibbs, William Turner, and-"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, how nice to see you again!" Mr. Williams said, slowly walking toward him.  
  
"Glad ye got the name right, mate." Jack smiled.  
  
"Of Course!" Mr. Williams laughed. "Who could ever get past that 'Captain' with you Jack? And Mr. Gibbs! How have you been doing? Lose some weight?" Mr. Williams walked over to Gibbs and shook his hand. Then turned to Will. "My, my, my dear William. I haven't seen you since you just learned to walk. How's your father?"  
  
"Uh, my father is not with us anymore, sir." Will said, politely.  
  
"Oh, so sorry to hear that. He was a good man and a good pirate, know that." Mr. Williams said. He took a seat and continued talking. "So, fellas, what brings you three to my humble home?" he smiled.  
  
"Well, the guys and I were just talking about the Treasure of Corazon. Would you like some tea father?" Ronald explained. Mr. Williams nodded for some tea.  
  
"Really? Is that why Jack screamed 'eureka'?" Mr. Williams asked, and then took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Actually," Jack began. "I just remembered something."  
  
"What is it, Jack?" Will looked at Jack and patiently waited for his 'story'.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Gibbs? Ron? Will? Mr. Williams? Are ye sure ye wanna hear this?" Jack smiled. They all nodded anxiously. "Well, you all remember Susan Moore, don't you?" he kept smiling, and then continued. "She-is-the-key-to- our-treasure." He managed to stammer out. Everyone gasped and Jack continued to smile.  
  
"So, she is the one. The key to this treasure that will soon be ours?" Will asked.  
  
"Yup, she's the one we're out fer." Jack said. "That's why I hoped Jezebel and Susan are back to being friends again."  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight. Jezebel has the bracelet, Susan is Corazon's daughter-" Will tried to get his mind straight, but Jack interrupted.  
  
"Granddaughter, mate." He corrected.  
  
"Right, and Susan and Jezebel's bracelet are the keys to this treasure?" Will continued.  
  
"That's what I can see from it." Gibbs intervened.  
  
"This adventure that we're on is very confusing." Will said, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Well, I never said it was going to be easy." Jack replied back, grinning very widely.  
  
Ronald and Mr. Williams just sat around, drinking tea and listening intently to their conversation. Jack, Will, and Gibbs just plotted and planned their searching for Jezebel and Susan some more. Jack, who still held his almost empty jug of rum, was almost about to pass out. Will had kept a keen eye on him the whole time while Gibbs just ranted on. Will could see that Jack wasn't paying any attention to what Gibbs had said. So, he asked Jack some questions.  
  
"Jack, what did Gibbs just say?" Will asked, trying very hard not to laugh at Jack's posture. Jack was almost about to fall of his seat. The only thing that was keeping him up was the arm of his seat.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. Gibbs was just talking about them birds in the sky." Jack's speech was slurred and Will had already busted out in laughter. So did Ron and Mr. Williams.  
  
"Captain, I think ye had enough rum fer today." Gibbs said, also laughing.  
  
"WHAT? DON'T TELL ME WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH RUM! I CAN HAVE AS MUCH RUM AS I WOULD BLOODY LIKE!" Jack shouted. He apparently did have enough alcohol and it was clear that he went crazy when he's had enough of it. "I'm sorry if I had offended you." Jack whispered to the jug. He then held the alcohol close to him and started rocking it.  
  
~*~  
  
At first there were two women, then there were three, and then...a man. Jezebel, Susan, Elizabeth, and Pierre took the main route to Jezebel's home. Susan knew the way very vividly, so she led the way. They went around the forest, through a beach, and then finally to a house in which the men had stayed.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jezebel asked. Pierre carried Jezebel throughout the route. She'd gotten tired of walking by the time they'd reach the beach. Actually, they all were.  
  
"No." Susan said calmly. Pierre took a few more steps.  
  
"Are we there yet now?" Jezebel asked one more time. Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"No." Susan said, again, only this time louder. "But we're almost there." She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh great! Pierre, you can let me down now." Jezebel said.  
  
"Are you sure? The road looks kind of dirty." Pierre grinned at her. She blushed.  
  
"Yea, I'm okay." Jezebel replied, with a chuckle.  
  
They arrived at Jezebel's house. Elizabeth and Pierre looked at it longingly. They have never seen the most beautiful house with such a nice environment. Susan and Jezebel just walked straight to the front door and knocked. Ronald Williams answered the door.  
  
"Hello?" he said automatically. The sight of the two at the door made him go numb. But he did say something. "Well, well. Isn't it my sister and her friend, Susan Moore." He then looked behind them. "Oh, and some other visitors I see."  
  
"They're with us. And hello dear brother, may we come in?" Jezebel greeted her brother, in which she hadn't spoken to in 5 years straight.  
  
"Oh, sure. The guys and I were just talking about you two." Ron smiled and led the four into the living room.  
  
"The...guys?" Susan really didn't know what was going on so she decided to see what he meant.  
  
"Jack, Will, Gibbs, father...I would like to introduce you to our company: Jezebel Williams-my sister, Susan Moore-our old friend, and two other visitors..." Ron politely said.  
  
Jack almost choked on his rum at the sight of Susan and Jezebel. Gibbs was just wide eyed, and so were Mr. Williams and Will.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will jumped out of his seat, ran to Elizabeth, and gave her a great big bear hug (with a following kiss, of course). "Um, Elizabeth, who is this?"  
  
"Oh him?" Susan pointed at Pierre. "He's just a nobody that decided to tag along with us." Jezebel elbowed her at the side. "Ow! I mean; this is our new friend, Pierre Johnson." Susan rubbed her side. Jezebel walked over to Pierre and took his hand into hers. Pierre smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." He said, shaking everyone's hand in salutation. Jack looked pretty mad when he saw Jezebel hand in hand with this fellow.  
  
"Well, now that we all have had our intros, let's get down to business." Jack said, squeezing Pierre's hand mighty hard. Pierre flinched. Jezebel glared at Jack, only to see a grin on his tanned face.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	11. The Black Pearl

Chapter 11-The Black Pearl  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own POTC!!!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Three days later, everyone boarded the Black Pearl including Mr. Williams. Ronald and Jezebel insisted him to stay but he couldn't resist being with the watery sea. Mr. Williams used to be a military man, that is, before he retired 5 years ago.  
  
Jack greeted his crew and barked out orders. He also showed everyone to their cabins. Of course, there weren't enough cabins in the ship so they had to pair up. Jezebel was with Elizabeth, Will was with Pierre, and Ron was with Mr. Williams. Susan's old cabin was given to Ana Maria, but she kicked Ana Maria out so she had to share one with Bo' sun. They soon left Port Royale and were on their merry way to Bermuda.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted, "I need ye!"  
  
"Aye, aye Captain!" Mr. Gibbs answered back. He ran to Jack. "What is it, sir?"  
  
"It's Jezebel. Go and see what she's up to. I don't like that Pierre she's been with." Jack nodded and Gibbs took off.  
  
Mr. Gibbs walked silently to Jezebel and Elizabeth's cabin. Elizabeth had already left and went down to the kitchen to fix up lunch. But the thing was, Jezebel wasn't in the room by herself. She was with Pierre. Mr. Gibbs listened right outside the door.  
  
He had heard strange noises. They were moans and whispers. He was now really curious at what they were doing, so he peeped into the keyhole.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooooh! Right there!" Jezebel moaned. She was sitting at the other end of the bed so she wasn't facing towards the door.  
  
"Where? Right here?" Pierre asked, kneeling in front of her (of course, Gibbs couldn't see him).  
  
"Yes! Oh, that feels good." She tilted her back with pleasure.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my, I must tell Jack!" Mr. Gibbs whispered. He ran upstairs and onto deck.  
  
~*~  
  
Pierre was kneeling on the floor, massaging Jezebel's feet. "Okay, now the other foot." He said, smiling.  
  
"You know, I haven't been this relaxed since I met you. Thanks." Jezebel commented. She smiled too.  
  
"No problem, I'm glad to help a beautiful lady like yourself."  
  
~*~  
  
"Captain, I think you must see this."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked. "Is it Jezebel? What is she doing?"  
  
"I think you might want to see for yerself, sir." Gibbs replied.  
  
"Ana Maria! Come take the helm!" Jack shouted. Ana Maria obeyed. "Lead the way, Gibbs."  
  
Mr. Gibbs led Jack to the room. The moaning stopped. "Take a peek." He said.  
  
Jack looked through the keyhole and found Jezebel lighting a candle. "Mr. Gibbs, she's just lighting a candle! You called me for that! There's no one in there but her! Look, I have work to do."  
  
"But-" Gibbs started.  
  
"No buts!" Jack said and walked back to the helm.  
  
~*~  
  
Gibbs muttered to himself, "there's no one in there but her...yes there is! I heard a man's voice!"  
  
After a while, Mr. Gibbs went back to snooping. He looked through the keyhole.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mmmm...that's the spot, Pierre." Jezebel moaned. Pierre had Jezebel straddled. She was lying on her stomach.  
  
"You feel that?" he said, with his hands rubbing on her back.  
  
~*~  
  
Mr. Gibbs ran back up the stairs and got Jack. "Captain, Captain! It's Jezebel! Come quick!"  
  
Jack called Ana Maria to the helm again. "This better be good this time, Gibbs. I'm losing my patience."  
  
Once again, they were down to Jezebel's cabin. This time, Jack didn't look through the keyhole. He barged right in! "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked.  
  
Pierre still had Jezebel straddled. They both looked at him, startled. Then, Jezebel got angry. "I should ask you the same thing! I'm over her getting a massage and you barge in through my relaxation!"  
  
"Well, this is my ship and whatever I say goes. Ye hear? Now I want you to get off of her and out of this room. And you, Jezebel, you're coming with me!" Jack's face was red. He was so angry. Pierre got off of Jezebel, just like Jack said, but didn't leave the room.  
  
"What! Hold on now. You wouldn't want another beating from me, Jack Sparrow! Remember last time?" Jezebel smiled.  
  
"It's CAPTAIN to you!" Jack shouted and grabbed her arm.  
  
Jezebel slapped Jack with her free hand and Jack let go of her. "Jack Sparrow, what has gotten into you?" she shouted fiercely. "I thought I'd never find the day when you would touch me like that!" Jezebel took Pierre's hand and left out of the room. "Mr. Gibbs, come! Jack here needs his time out."  
  
Jezebel dropped off Pierre to his cabin and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Sorry you had to see that. Jack and I had a history behind us. See you at lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Pierre smiled and closed the door.  
  
Mr. Gibbs, who was silently standing beside Jezebel, finally spoke. "So, are you and Pierre 'just friends' or what?"  
  
Jezebel laughed. "What do you mean? I barely know him."  
  
"Well, I saw you two there and ye looked like ye were havin' fun, if ye know what I mean."  
  
Jezebel laughed again. "Mr. Gibbs, he was just massaging my feet."  
  
"Oh," Gibbs said, feeling a bit stupid. "Very well then, next subject."  
  
"Okay. Ask me anything, anything at all."  
  
"Well, back there, in your cabin, I mean, you were headed for your sword and said, 'you wouldn't want another beating from me, Jack Sparrow!' I was kind of shocked. What exactly happened last time?"  
  
"Remember when Jack used to teach me sword fighting?" Jezebel quizzed. Gibbs nodded. "I challenged to battle and he thought I wasn't experienced enough."  
  
"What happened?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"I ended up winning. He gave me his best and I still won. Jack became so mad, he locked himself in his cabin for days. He came out still angry at me. Thanks to Ana Maria, he apologized. You know, I always liked that woman. Very understanding, yet bitter."  
  
"How is it that you won?"  
  
"I'll tell you. Before I met Jack, my father used to be in the military. He used to teach me fencing. I remember those days perfectly. I used to wait for my father to come home from a hard days work and just before dinner, he would teach my how to fight. I also remember fighting Ronald. You were there at that time, weren't you?" Jezebel had a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Aye, I can just see you two now." Gibbs laughed. "Why wasn't I there when you challenged Jack?"  
  
Jezebel smiled and said, "well, we were in his cabin when this happened. Anyway, I have to see what he's up to right now. I'll just have to apologize to him for smacking him. See you later, Mr. Gibbs."  
  
Jezebel walked off, leaving Gibbs to his duties on board. She walked to Jack's cabin and knocked lightly. "Jack?" she said, "I know you're in there. Let me in, I want to talk to you."  
  
Jack opened the door, slightly annoyed at the sight of Jezebel. "What d'ya want?" he asked.  
  
"I want to talk to you." She replied.  
  
"What is there to talk about? You already have a man in your life. There's no room left for me in there. Plus, I'm getting sick and tired of you getting into mine. So, I want you out!"  
  
Jezebel was hurt from Jack's words. She didn't know just what to say at that moment. Actually, she wanted to hit Jack again, but she didn't have the guts to.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	12. Challenges

Chapter 12-Challenges  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jack was about to slam the door in Jezebel's face, but she pushed it back and it hit him instead.  
  
"Oops! I'm sorry Jack. Look, sit down and let's talk." She said, sitting on Jack's bed and trying hard not to laugh at the way Jack was looking at her.  
  
"Like I said, there's nothing to talk about, so get out!"  
  
"Who do you think you're shouting at?" Jezebel raised an eyebrow and looked at him, waiting for his next movement.  
  
"If you're not getting out of my cabin I'm, I'm-" Jack stuttered, looking for words to say.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm getting out!"  
  
"That's fine with me." Jezebel crossed her legs and smiled at him.  
  
Jack walked out of his own cabin and slammed the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside Jack's cabin, Jezebel finally busted out laughing. Then she realized how much she put Jack through. For a moment there, she actually felt pitiful for Jack.  
  
"Oh well," she said to herself, "I'll clear this up later." Then she thought, 'In the meantime, I'll just look at what's been in this cabin since I left.' Jezebel looked around the cabin and saw a journal lying on top of a chest to her right.  
  
'Captain's Log' she read. 'Hmmm...this should be interesting.' And she opened Jack's journal.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack threw up his hands in exasperation. "Argh! I can't stand that girl! She gets me so worked up every time!" he walked down to the kitchen. "'Ello, Elizabeth. What's fer lunch?" he put on a fake smile.  
  
"It's almost done. Just give it a hour or so." Elizabeth said. Suddenly, Will came into the kitchen.  
  
"Jack, I ran into Susan earlier. She's looking for you. I suggest you check up on her in her cabin." Will nodded at Jack and walked over to Elizabeth. He gave her a big wet kiss and Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"Oh, Will!" she turned around and hugged him.  
  
Jack shivered and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two lovebirds alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Jezebel read:  
  
July 22 Jezebel has found a man in her life. I should be happy for her but something is holding me back. I'm just glad that we found Susan and Jezebel together. Now we can go find that treasure.  
  
July 23 I can't help but be jealous of Pierre. He's been getting too much attention from Jezebel. Even I didn't get that much attention last time she was on my ship! If you ask me, this is definitely not right. Nobody plays with Captain Jack Sparrow's emotions, nobody.  
  
July 24 I just now realized I haven't been talking to Susan. What's wrong with me? She's my best friend, after all. It really has been a long time since I have seen her. I hope she doesn't run off again. This time, I really need her. She's the key to the treasure I'm after!  
  
July 25  
  
'So, he's jealous of Pierre...' she told herself. Jezebel looked at more entries from the past, but they didn't seem very interesting. 'July 25?' she asked herself, 'that's today! But where's the entry?' Then she said aloud, "I knew I should've came later!" she scolded.  
  
She took out a piece of parchment from Jack's desk and started writing. Jezebel left the note on top of Jack's journal and left out of his cabin.  
  
~*~  
  
A moment later, Jack was knocking on Susan's cabin door. "Susan? You in there? Will said you sent for me."  
  
"Aye. Come in." Susan said from inside. Jack walked in and sat in a chair by the desk opposite from her. Susan pulled out a journal that looked similar from the one that Jezebel is now reading. "'Member this?" she asked Jack.  
  
"Aye. What 'bout it?" he asked back.  
  
"You still keep up with it?"  
  
"Aye. You?"  
  
"Same. Where's yours?"  
  
"In my cabin, on top of...oh my god!" Jack shouted, standing up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was about to write in it before Jezebel went into my cabin! She's probably looking at it right now!"  
  
Susan shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. All of your thoughts are in there, Jack. You better get that back before she knows more than she'll ever want to know about you. All of your secrets..."  
  
Jack ran out, and then came back in. "You're coming with me!" he grabbed Susan and ran out again.  
  
"What for? I'm no use for you!"  
  
"Oh, yes you are! Now come on!"  
  
They both ran to Jack's cabin, but she was no longer there. The journal was still there, but with a note. It said:  
  
Dear Jack,  
  
Is this what you've been thinking about for the past three days that I've been here? Treasure? Well, I've been thinking about something, too. I'm thinking of leaving this ship. Don't try and stop me because it is not going to work. So save us time by giving in and letting me go. By the way, Susan is not your best friend. She's mine! I have done more things to save her ass than you.  
  
-Jezebel Williams  
  
"Sorry, Jack. I guess you'll be going to her now." Susan said, looking at the parchment.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jack asked her, puzzled.  
  
"What I'm saying is, I know for fact that you aren't going to let her leave. I know you still love her. I saw the way you looked at her when you first saw us three days ago. But she knows what she wants and she'll fight until she gets her way. You'll just have to let her go."  
  
Jack avoided eye contact with Susan and turned around, walking to the door. "I'm not letting her go." He said, and walked out.  
  
Susan followed him and sighed. Before she left the cabin, she gave it one last look. 'Home sweet home,' She told herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Jezebel was now in her cabin, packing her bags, when Jack came barging in. She looked up. "Damn! Not a moment's peace with you! First, you interrupt my relaxation time. Then, you come barging in my space, where it is so nice and quiet. What will you do next?"  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Jack said.  
  
"What? Is that all you came here for? Well, you're not telling me what to do this time, Jack Sparrow. I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it." Jezebel said.  
  
"I challenge you to a fight." Jack begged.  
  
"A challenge?"  
  
"Aye, a challenge. Unless you want to back out." He smiled.  
  
"I never back out on a challenge."  
  
Then, Susan came in. "Jack, don't!" But he ignored Susan.  
  
"If I win, you have to stay on my ship."  
  
"But if I win, you will let me go and I will live my life in peace in a little country named London." Jezebel said, "Do we have an accord, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
Jack thought about this for a moment, then took Jezebel's hand and shook it. "Aye."  
  
Susan shook her head in pity.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


	13. Rules

Chapter 13-Rules  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It was now thirty minutes before lunchtime and everyone stood on deck to see Jack and Jezebel fight. The two faced each other with drawn swords. Susan began sweating out of nervousness.  
  
"Rule #1" Jack stated, "never let a woman beat you in a swordfight."  
  
"I see you already broke your top rule." Jezebel said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Nope. These are new ones. I've learned from the past." he attacked her but she parried and they went to war. Jezebel made for Jack's feet. He jumped up and ran towards the crows' nest. Jezebel swung her sword, narrowly missing Jack. Jack climbed up, with Jezebel following behind; where the two battled.  
  
The whole crew was amazed at such technique Jack and Jezebel used. It almost looked like they were dancing at school play. Only Susan knew what would happen after this battle.  
  
Jezebel grabbed Jack's hat and he became angry. "I know you didn't just take me hat, love!" He swung twice at her and she ran off. Jack followed her down to the deck where he slipped on a mop nearby. He landed on his back and hit his head on the side of the ship. For a split moment, Jack became dizzy and everything was a blur. When he got his vision back, Jezebel's sword was on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Looks like I win again." Jezebel said, out of breathe.  
  
"Rule #2" he said. Jezebel looked at him puzzled. "Never forfeit."  
  
He tripped Jezebel with his own feet. Jezebel did not see his feet coming and she fell. Jack stood up running towards a couple of barrels.  
  
"Stop running away from me!" Jezebel shouted while standing back up. "I won't hurt you...much!" She ran to Jack getting ready for flying barrels. But it didn't come. Instead, Jack waited for her until she came close enough for him to attack.  
  
~*~  
  
Susan ran into Jack's cabin and took his journal. She ran back out, flipping through pages. Rules, rules, rules...aha! Rule #1- never let a woman beat you in a swordfight. (He is so naïve!) Rule #2- never forfeit. (Pft.) Rule #3- don't apologize to anyone about mistakes. (He is so inconsiderate!) Rule #4- always buy more rum. (Now, that's better.) Rule #5- always have backup plans. (What's that supposed to mean?) Rule #6- take what ye can, give nothing back! (The famous one. I remember that.) Now she knows what Jack is probably going to do. He's going to...  
  
~*~  
  
"Rule #3." Jack said. "Never apologize."  
  
"What is up with these rules?" Jezebel questioned. Jack made a move and hit Jezebel on the arm. She started bleeding but she kept going. Jack gave her his all and by the looks of it, he's probably going to win.  
  
"If Jezebel keeps this up, she'll pass out. Her arm is bleeding terribly." Gibbs said.  
  
"How do you know?" Will asked, rather curious. Gibbs was a pirate, not a doctor.  
  
"I used to study medicine before I became a pirate. I was interested in different types of chemicals and what they do. I had also learned first aid in the process."  
  
Will was speechless. He's been hearing about so many things, but Gibbs? A Doctor? ~*~  
  
Susan ran up to deck, trying to stop the battle with her own sword. She saw Jezebel's arm and pushed her out of the way. She swung against Jack's sword and he flinched.  
  
"What the bloody hell are ye doing?" Jack shouted.  
  
"I was about to ask her the same thing." Jezebel said, panting. She tripped Susan. "This is between Jack and me."  
  
Susan got back up and started fighting both Jezebel and Jack. They both got confused and stopped fighting.  
  
"Why are you doing this, might I ask?" Jezebel looked directly at Susan.  
  
"I don't want either of you to get hurt. Jezebel go to my cabin and I'll get Mr. Gibbs to tend to your wound." Susan said.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm fine. And you are not the captain of this ship. Jack is." Jezebel became smart with Susan and walked off.  
  
Jack looked at Susan, pleadingly. "Why did you do this? I was winning!"  
  
Susan backhanded him. "You were winning, alright! You nearly killed her! She has lost a lot of blood and you are worried about winning? Who do you think you are?"  
  
Jack looked down. "I-I don't know who I am anymore."  
  
The crew was shocked to see Jack on the down. Susan ran off deck to find where Jezebel went.  
  
~*~  
  
Down the stairs, to the kitchen, Jezebel walked. But before she could open the kitchen door, she passed out. She didn't know if it was because of the amount of blood she lost or if she was just starving. Probably both. Jezebel collapsed to the ground. First her knees hit the ground, then her chest, and finally her whole body hit the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jezebel?" Susan called from down the hall. There was no answer. "Jezebel!" she called again. "Where are you?" Suddenly, there was a thud. Susan hurried to the kitchen. There was no one there. I didn't know there were two ways to get here. She thought, and then ran to the other side. She opened the door and saw Jezebel lying on the floor. Oh, great! This is just dandy! Susan picked Jezebel up and took her to her cabin. Then she called for Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs! I need ye in here!" Susan called. Fortunately, he was nearby to hear the call.  
  
"Aye? What is it ye want?" Gibbs replied.  
  
"I need you in here to care for Jezebel. I am no doctor so I will trust you can help her out."  
  
"Okay, but I'll need a basin filled with warm water, a piece of cloth, and my medicine bag. Can you get all that?"  
  
"Aye." Susan left to fetch for Gibbs' equipment. On the way, she ran into Jack. Literally. She huffed and said. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"No." Jack said.  
  
"That wasn't a question."  
  
"So."  
  
Susan pushed him out of the way and continued looking for things. She'd already found Gibbs' medicine bag and a piece of cloth, now she needs a basin. Aha! She thought. Susan went back into her cabin and gave Gibbs everything she had in her hands.  
  
"Where's the basin and the water?"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough." Susan ran out and was headed straight for Jack's cabin.  
  
She opened the door without knocking. "Jack, where's that basin you kept in here?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, lying down on his bed.  
  
"Because I need it." Susan glared at him.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Grr... I'll find it myself." She said, rummaging through his things. She found where Jack kept his rum and took a bottle out.  
  
Jack saw Susan pull the rum out and jumped out of bed. "No! Not my rum. Nooo!"  
  
"Why not? I can have some for myself."  
  
"Just keep looking for the basin!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Telling me what to do, he lucky I'm loyal to the crew." Susan mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked, grinning.  
  
"Nothing. Keep looking for the bloody basin! Where did you last put it?"  
  
"I don't know!" Jack shouted.  
  
Susan threw up her hands in frustration. She finally found the basin and walked toward Jack. Plop! She hit Jack with the basin.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled. "What was that for?"  
  
"That," Susan replied, "was for being a complete idiot." She smiled at him and went out of the door to look for warm water.  
  
Jack went after her and pushed her against the wall. He grabbed her face and kissed her. Susan was shocked at his action, but soon returned the kiss.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


End file.
